Rise of the guardians Jack Frost sad song
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: one day the guardians are looking for Jack and find her (Femjack) In her room singing alone to a song on her I-pod and don t even notice the fore of them standing right behind her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well I hope you Guys like this it has FemJack Because the song I want him to sing has a girl singing and i always find song fits are always better when you listing to the songs. And i don't own rise of the guardians.

North and Bunny were fighting about with holiday was better **_Again_**. Tooth was giving orders to her mini fairy's.

That was when sandy noticed that jack was missing he try`d to get the other`s attention and when that didn't work he grab`d

and elf and shook it up and down to get there attention and drop`t the elf he made a snowflake and a question mark above his head.

You wanna know were Frostbite is mate? Bunny ask`t the litter golden sand man who just smiled and nodded.

I haven`t seen her in hours. Said Tooth piping up.

Well then let us go look zer her no! boomed north and just like that ran off the M.I.M. knows were and with a shrug the others followed.

They look`d all over for him they even cheek`t the music room knowing that jack like`s to play the Piano.

They Finally came to stand in front Her room Witch was blue with some Snowflake`s on it to signify that it was jack`s room

Tell me again why we`r looking here **_LAST_**! Bunny ask`d to witch the other`s just shrug`d

Hey do you guy`s here music. Tooth piped up. They did in fact here music they opened Jack`s door a crack and the music became clearer

it was jack singing something she had her headphones in so she didn't here the fore guardians enter her room she didn`t even see them because her back was facing them

It was then the the guardians herd what she was singing.

 _Today I`m gonna_

 _wright a_

 _sad song_

 _Gonna make it_

 _really long_

 _so that everyone_

 _can see_

 _that i`m pretty_

 _unhappy_

The guardians gasp`t. was it posabele that Jack really felt this way.

 _I wish I wasn`t_

 _always_

 _wrong_

 _I wish it wasn`t_

 _always_

 _my fault_

 _The finger that_

 _your pointing_

 _has knocked_

 _me on my_

 _knees_

The fore shared a look did she really feel this way and if so had no need to.

 _And all you_

 _need to_

 _know is_

 _I`m so sorry._

Sorry? now that cough`t them off guard.

 _It`s not like me_

 _It`s maturity_

 _that i`m lacking_

 _so don`t_

 _don`t let me go_

Who is she talking about is it them?y

 _Just let me know_

 _That growing up goes slow_

 _I wonder what my_

 _mom and_

 _dad would say_

 _If i told that_

 _i cry each_

 _day_

 _it`s hard_

 _enough to_

 _live so far away_

She cry`s every day.

 _i wish i wasn`t_

 _always cold_

 _i wish i wasn`t_

 _always alone._

 _when the_

 _party are_

 _over_

 _how will I get_

 _home?_

 _and all you_

 _need to_

 _know is_

 _I`m so sorry._

She don`t want to be cold.

 _It`s not like me_

 _its maturity_

 _that i`m lacking_

 _so don`t_

 _don`t let me go_

 _Just let me know_

 _That growing up goes slow_

 _If all the_

 _rules are_

 _meant_

 _to bend_

 _and you_

 _swore you_

 _were my_

 _friend_

 _now i have_

 _to start_

 _all over_

 _again._

 _cause no_

 _one`s going_

 _to tack_

 _your place_

 _And i`m_

 _scared i`ll_

 _never save_

 _all the_

 _pieces of_

 _the love_

 _we made_

 _I`m so sorry._

 _It`s not like me_

 _its maturity_

 _that i`m lacking_

 _so don`t_

 _don`t let me go_

 _Just let me know_

 _That i can slip_

 _and fall_

 _and you wont_

 _let me go_

 _Just let me know_

 _That growing up goes slow_

 _And, i`m so sorry_

 _It`s not like me_

 _its maturity_

 _that i`m lacking_

 _so don`t_

 _don`t let me go_

 _Just let me know_

 _That growing up goes slow_

When she was finished she turned around and her eye`s when wide

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! Jack yelled clearly anode.

Is what you said true mate? bunny ask`t hopping that Jack wasn`t made at them.

she mumbled a yes but only bunny could here it.

 **Okay well here is the first part i hope you like`d it later**


	2. Allison Iraheta - Scars

Okay guys here is part 2

What? yelled the 4 guardians

I said Yes know leave me alone! and with that Jacky Flew out of the open window and the her lake

Wh-what was that? ask north

I don`t know north but I think we better check up on her. said tooth

Your right sheila. said bunny

Sandy made some sand pitcher`s above his head one of Jacky and another of her lake

Your right Sandy she properly went to her lake

Okay no time to loss we take slae

Oh no not this time mate!

Bunny we have no time vor vise!

Yeah she corld be heart or or scared or

Tooth!

I know not the time.

At the lake when they _FINALLY_ Get there.

Uhg why did they have to come looking for me it`s not fair huh.

 **(North) What is she talking about?**

 **(Bunny) How world I know?**

 **(Tooth) Shh Looks like she`s about to sing again!**

 _Did I say_

 _Something Stupid?_

 _There goes one_

 _more mistake_

 _Do I bore you with_

 _my problems?_

 _Is that why you_

 _turn away?_

 _Do you know how_

 _hard I`ve tried..._

 _To become what_

 _you want me_

 _to be?_

 _Take me_

 _This is all that_

 _I`ve got._

 _This is all that_

 _I`m not._

 _All that I`ll ever be_

 _I`ve got flaws , I`ve_

 _got Faults._

 _Keep searching_

 _for your perfect_

 _heart_

 _It doesn`t matter_

 _who you are_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _You say don`t act_

 _like a child_

 _But what if it`s a_

 _Father I need_

 _It`s not like you_

 _don`t know what_

 _you got yourself_

 _into_

 _Don`t tell me I`m_

 _the one who`s_

 _naive_

 _Do you know how_

 _hard I`ve tried_

 _To become what_

 _you want me_

 _to be?_

 _Take me_

 _This is all that_

 _I`ve got._

 _This is all that_

 _I`m not._

 _All that I`ll ever be_

 _I`ve got flaws , I`ve_

 _got Faults._

 _Keep searching_

 _for your perfect_

 _heart_

 _It doesn`t matter_

 _who you are_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _Come on just let it_

 _go_

 _these are things_

 _you can`t control_

 _Your_

 _expectations,_

 _Your expectations._

 _Don`t make sense_

 _to me_

 _You and your_

 _alternatives_

 _Don`t send me to_

 _your therapist_

 _deep down i know_

 _what you kneed_

 _and i`m not sure_

 _that`s what i_

 _wanna be_

 _Oh._

 _Oh...No_

 _Take me_

 _This is all that_

 _I`ve got._

 _This is all that_

 _I`m not._

 _All that I`ll ever be_

 _I`ve got flaws , I`ve_

 _got Faults._

 _Keep searching_

 _for your perfect_

 _heart_

 _It doesn`t matter_

 _who you are_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _we all have our_

 _scars_

 _Oh...Oh_

 _No No No Ohh._

 _oooh no._

 _Did I say_

 _Something Stupid?_

 _There goes one_

 _more mistake_

Huh there we go I fell much better now.

 **(North) Why world she fell better she was just cutting herself down?**

 **(Bunny) I don`t know?**

 _ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG_

 _Here is the 2 one_


End file.
